What Does Sora Want?
by squalmasy
Summary: What does Sora want? He wants money, levels, member addresses...and come to think of it, Crim, too! Sora x Crim; very light Shounen-Ai


_Summary: What does Sora want? He wants money, levels, member addresses...and come to think of it, Crim, too! Sora x Crim; very light Shounen-Ai_

**Don't kill me, but I decided to do a Crim x Sora fic. Keep in mind that Sora is not a 4th grader in my fic. I simply will not stoop that low.**

**Anyway, I hope people find this slightly amusing. I like one shots now because I never have to keep writing on them-I can just write lots of them and it always keeps my interest.**

**Enjoy.**

**E-iA**

**

* * *

**

**What Does Sora Want?**

A one-shot by Elk-InnocentAura

"Hm! Hm! Hm! Bouncy, bouncy, Yoink!!"

Another day in The World had come, and Sora was hyper as usual and bouncing around looking for another way to gain profit.

"Yes, oh yes," he told a Piney Apple proudly, "I am the most powerful player in the game, hmmm, don't you think?"

"_Piney Apple_" it replied, as usual.

"Aw," he pouted, "Are you maaaad at me? How come you always say the same thing? How laaame."

He didn't give the grunty food any chance to reply before he had bounced off gaily.

"Hum, hum, dum-de-dum, bouncy bouncy!!" He was about to land on the ground again only to bounce straight back up, but then he spotted something in the distance.

"Oo!" His eyes sparkled in childish mischief. "I think I see somebody!"

In the distance, Crim could see something bouncing its way in his direction. He was about to run up to it, but in a few seconds, he felt himself being restrained by two blades around his neck.

"Why hello! Did you come to visit me?" Sora smiled hugely.

"Sora," Crim sighed, smirking. "don't you only do this to female players? You know very well I could easily kill you like this."

"Ooo," he sang in a mocking voice, "the big-haired man is trying to scare me." He tightening his grip around Crim's neck.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm, let me think." He put on a thoughtful look, his eyes still sparkling. "I want, lots of money, and levels! I also want member addresses." He laughed annoyingly.

"I can't give you any of those. Why don't you let me go?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Sora laughed again. "Funny old man. I don't think I'll kill you...today." He smirked.

Crim turned around and smirked back.

"Old man? I don't know where you come up with these things, but you're not making any sense."

Sora sighed. "Tsk, tsk, you just don't get it do you old man? I like messing around with you. It's not lame, like you are."

He frowned. "Tell me what it is you want from this game, Sora."

Sora raised his eyebrows and made a pouty face. "How come you need to know? I just told you that I want money and levels."

"What could you do with that? If The World would shut down right now and never come back, many players would have new friends and positive memories and experiences even though they lost their items and weapons. What would you be able to say you took away from it?"

He gave Crim a thoughtful, childish look. "Hm, I don't have any friends in the game, and all I have are my weapons and stats."

"It's sad," Crim told him.

"But," he replied smirking at the Long Arm, "I don't like being left out of anything. You do know that, hmmmm? Or are you that lame??"

"I guess I'm just lame, huh?" He laughed to himself.

"Do you think that I'm just in this game to be the strongest? Hmm?" His voice was high pitched and annoying.

"Well," he had put Crim at a loss of words. "It seems like it, I would say."

"Awww," he pouted again, "you think I'm a terrible person. How lame."

"What do you want from the game, Sora?" he asked again.

"Well, I think I told you this alreaaaaady. I want money and levels-.."

"Nothing you could take into the real world with you?"

"Hm, nope, not unless they make The World a real thing!"

'A real thing?' Crim thought to himself doubtfully.

"Do you mean to say you just play it for entertainment? Because that's alright, too. Lots of people do that."

"Aww, how lame, you're trying to get me to agree with you."

"..." He stared at the green-banged twinblade.

"Well I don't like to be left out of anything, you know." He smirked.

"..."

"Come on, say something. Here, I know what I'll do. To make the old man happy, I'll have my own memorable event that I can remember if The World ever shuts down."

Before Crim could say anything, Sora leaned over with a mischievous grin, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Crim's eyes were wide, his mind was filled with different thoughts, and his head was spinning. Sora stared at him, amazed at what he had just done, then covered up his surprise with another content grin.

"Well, now that the old man can't bother me anymore, I'll be going!!"

And with that, Sora jumped high into the cyber sky and warped out to who-knows-where.

Crim, blushing, looked up where he had warped out.

"Well, I guess we all have our own share of strange events in this game..."

* * *

**The End!!**

****

**Wow, I really suck at short stories don't I? Anyone notice that all my short story romances always end with a kiss on the lips?**

**Hahaha....-- aaaaanyway**

**Reviews please, even if you hated it! I'd like to know.**

**Be back soon, and read .hack: effulgence!!**

**Elk-innocentAura**


End file.
